


Dreams - Inconsistent Angel Things

by imaginary_golux



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora dreams of many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams - Inconsistent Angel Things

Mulan kisses like a conquering army, fierce and unrelenting, teeth bruising Aurora’s lips and tongue soothing the sting away, and Aurora stretches out beneath her, wrists firmly held in Mulan’s strong fingers, and surrenders.

Ariel kisses like an explorer, trying new things for the fun of them, rolling over and over in the vast bed, touching every inch of Aurora’s skin over and over again to see what happens, and Aurora laughs and moans and gasps, giving the sounds to Ariel as gifts of discovery.

Snow kisses like she’s hungry, long desperate kisses that turn Aurora’s lips apple-red, and her tongue can do things Aurora would swear were impossible; Snow likes to kiss Aurora everywhere, feasting on Aurora gleefully, and Aurora spreads her arms and legs out wide and lets herself be devoured.

Ella kisses like a question, like she’s not sure she deserves this, and Aurora kisses back as fervently as she can, trying to answer that question without words, trying to say with lips and tongue and teeth and the whining breath in the back of her throat that Ella deserves everything she desires.

Pocahontas kisses like a river, long and sweet and slow, inexorable as the water flowing to the sea, and Aurora lets herself be swept along, tumbled about in occasional rapids and soothed again with gentle hands, and welcomes her lover as eagerly as the ocean greets the stream.

Jasmine kisses like a queen, expecting Aurora to follow her lead, kisses like giving orders; Aurora obeys, happily, letting Jasmine direct her to tilt her head, open her mouth, lie back and let Jasmine have her way with her.

Belle kisses like a student, learning each motion perfectly, going back again to refresh her memory with neverending patience, and Aurora lets herself be read like a book, lets Belle memorize each moan and gasp and whisper of contented pleasure.

Tiana kisses like a dance, trading the lead back and forth with Aurora, each showing the other her favorite steps; and Aurora delights in teaching Tiana all the tricks her other lovers have brought her, the fierce bites and tender strokes and clever movements of the tongue, and delights still more in the new innovations Tiana brings to share with her.

Merida kisses like an adventure, wild as her hair, and laughs when her clever fingers draw moans from Aurora’s lips, and crows her victories to the four corners of the earth when Aurora shakes with pleasure beneath her; Aurora laughs with her, glorying in her joy, and tangles her fingers in Merida’s untamed hair.

(When Aurora wakes, she will not remember these dreams, these kisses; and when her companions rise each dawn, the hours they share with her dissolve like clouds upon the wind, and they return to their sweet princes smiling like sunrise; but the fairies, who know the truth hidden in dreams, thank their lucky stars for the love which helps to keep Aurora safe while she sleeps behind the thorns.)


End file.
